CV:The Belmonts' Enemies
Of course, the Belmonts and their allies fought some of the nastiest villains. Not Just Count Dracula, but other enemies that follow him. Here is some of the villains that they have faced. Count Dracula The main antagonist for the Belmont family and their allies. He began his life as Mathias Cronqvist who fought against the monsters that wreaked havoc all over Eastern Europe during the crusades, until his first wife: Elizabetha died from a sickness, blaming the gods of Christianity for his wife's death, he went on to aid the monsters. But was defeated by Leon Belmont (his former friend and partner). He was then re-married to a woman named Lisa, who would be charged with witchcraft and executed for it. From that point on, Mathias has changed his name to Vlad Tepes and became a full blooded vampire. Though he would resurrect himself by people who pledge allegiance to him, but he's been silenced by either members of the Belmont Family or another vampire hunter. He would eventually see his own demise in 1999 when Julius Belmont and other members of a secret society stopped his resurrection cycle. But, Dracula would come back in 2 forms: Soma Cruz and Graham Jones. Count Dracula is one of the more persistent villains in not just video games, but in fantasy media. In Castlevania, he fights against his enemies by either shooting something from his cape or using other forms of magic. But once he's defeated, he resorts to desperate measures as he transforms into a hideous creature in hopes to vanquish his enemies. It's also said that Dracula can turn into a wolf-like creature, a bat and mist. He can also turn into a little boy as well to fool his enemies. Carmilla Carmilla is one of the more prominent female vampires that serves Count Dracula. She would appear first as a mask of some kind before appearing in a shape of a full fledged woman. She would appear again in Castlevania:Circle of The Moon to resurrect her master, but would be defeated by Nathan Graves. Her whereabouts to this day is unknown. One of the more famous vampires besides Count Dracula. She can transform into a flaming skull and a mask. In her mask form, she can drip fire from her left eye. In her skull form, she can produce blue-colored fire to do damage to her opponents. Carmilla also has an uncanny knack for playing with her victims (as in make them feel a lot of pain) before she kills them, especially her male victims. This makes her one of the more dangerous villains in the game franchise. Death The Grim Reaper. *You* might even dance with him someday (no matter if you're a king or a little street sweeper). The Grim Reaper in Castlevania is but a servant of Count Dracula and has even helped with the inbalances of power of the human race to hasten Draula's Return. He has also done up against many of the members of the Belmont family as well as other vampire hunters. But, ever since Dracula's demise in 1999, The Grim Reaper has gone into hiding. The Grim Reaper is an eternal enemy that uses his trademark scythe and small sickles, he can even transform into a huge skull or even summon a demonic fish to finish off his enemies. He can even turn into a skeletal bull when he's pinned down. Shaft The evil wizard that harnesses dark magic. Like The Grim Reaper, Shaft serves Count Dracula. He resurrects Dracula's army of the undead that layed waste to Wallachia and kidnapped the women (including Annette) and bring them to Dracula's Castle. Though Shaft would be defeated by Richter, but he had another agenda for him as he would cast a spell on Richter to aid in the resurrection of Dracula in Symphony of the Night but was stopped by Alucard. Maxim Kischine A fellow vampire hunter in Juste Belmont's time. The 2 used to be training partners and very good friends, until Maxim became envious of Juste's skills and decided to train alone. Then, he came back to Juste severely injured and told him that their woman friend: Lydie Earlanger was kidnapped and led him to Dracula's Castle. But what Maxim is really doing is luring both Juste and Lydie into a trap and eliminate them to resurrect Dracula. Unfortunately for Maxim, Juste realized this and defeated the possessed Maxim and saved Lydie. Maxim is also a formidable fighter as he uses his sword and his large boomerang with great proficiency. Though, he might be jealous of Juste, but he as well as a disdain for evil when he was a hunter, and even when he became evil, he still had a sense of justice. Hugh Baldwin Hugh Baldwin is also a vampire hunter that was under the tutledge of his father:Morris Baldwin. He as well as Nathan Graves were banished into the underground of Dracula's Castle. Instead of joining Nathan in rescuing their master, Hugh decides to go on his own quest to rescue his father in hopes to show that he's more worthy than Nathan. But, he comes under the influence of Dracula and fights Nathan, but was defeated. This is when Hugh realizes the error of his ways and joins Nathan. Hugh is also a formidable foe for Nathan. He can use a sword as well as the sub-weapons to attack Nathan and even use powers infused to him by Dracula. Hugh can be quite tough even for well seasoned Castlevania gamers. Elizabeth Bartley Carmilla isn't the only female vampire that served Dracula. Elizabeth Bartley was revivied by a witch. Her initial goal is to revive her master:Count Dracula. Then, a vampire hunter named John Morris caught up to her and fought her, and she was defeated. Elizabeth Bartley has some abilities of Carmilla, but she also has some of her own abilities as well. She surrounds herself with fiery orbs and can even have some abilities that Medusa has by either summoning snakes or turning her opponents into stone.